Deadpool punishes the Arrowverse showrunners
by Aragorn II Elessar
Summary: Wade is annoyed by all the Arrowverse showrunners and decides it is time to punish them for their stupidity.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Deadpool, Arrow or anything else you may recognize**

**I got this idea from a conversation with Bl4ckHunter and it is going to be awesome doing it. Plus, it's been ages since I did a Bieber fic.**

**The start is a bit like Phillipe363's "****Deadpool interrupts an Arrowverse writers meeting" but it is still my own thing.**

Greg Berlanti, Marc Guggenheim, Beth Schwartz , Wendy Mericle and several other producers were discussing how to ruin Arrow, Flash, Supergirl and Legends of Tomorrow even more along with Batwoman when a man in a red and black suit arrived with a sword strapped to his back.

"Good evening, guys and gals. I am Wade Wilson aka Deadpool." Wade introduced himself, "But you might know me better as the moronic Green Lantern in that moronic movie written by the moronic bald showrunner here and another moron."

"Hey!" Greg and Guggie said at same time.

"It was a great movie." Guggie said.

"People didn't appreciate it." Greg said.

"The only good thing that came out of it was that I met Blake Lively." Wade said, "And if you defend that shit again, I will kill you. I already killed Ryan, even though it makes no sense."

The two immediately shut up.

"And you bald moron, you ruined the movie adaptation of Sea of Monsters too!" Wade yelled at Guggie who glared at him.

"That movie was better tha-"

Wade put the sword on his throat, "You finish that sentence and you lose your vocal chords."

Guggie shut up again.

"What're you doing here, man scum?" Some female producer for Batwoman and Supergirl said.

"Do I look like I star in your soap operas? No. So shut up." Wade said, "I'm here to save the Arrowverse."

Beth started, "But I alr-"

"No. You did worse than Guggie." Wade said. Guggie was about to protest again when Wade pointed at his gun and he shut up, "You made Oliver's entire journey pointless by making Star City a wasteland in the future and Felicity and the Canaries are there, while Mia doesn't even have Oliver's surname."

"Oliver Queen is the worst person ever. He deserves it." Beth said, "At least he will save the multi-"

"Blah blah blah." Wade said, "That doesn't excuse making him fail in his own mission. And you lot sabotaged the Lauriver relationship from the start. And you didn't even have Katie Cassidy give an audition! Are you out of your minds? No, don't answer that. You don't have minds to be out of."

"We had a contract with her." Greg said.

"Did that contract say she could antagonize Caity Lotz?" Wade asked and he paled.

"And you ruin Flash as well with all the Iris garbage. And this is from Aragorn II Elessar, the guy writing me- "FUCK IRIS AND WESTALLEN AND ANY FANATIC WHO SUPPORTS IT!"

Everyone jumped from their chairs in horror.

"You ruined Sara in Legends, you bald oaf!" Wade said to Guggie before saying to him and Wendy, "And you both made Oliver a monster in Season 5. And that Olicity garbage. And then turned John into a hypocrite. And then killed Laurel off in such a pathetic way after ruining her. And let's not forget you had Thea chose Malcolm over Oliver. And how you ruined Malcolm and Slade too, though you corrected that. And really, how can you do that to Adrian Chase? Aragorn says he was the best villain!"

Guggie started, "We needed a clif-"

"Yeah. I know. You're all full of bullshit. Aragorn wants you all punished." Wade said.

"H-How?" Greg asked as everyone paled.

And then a monotonous tune started playing in the background.

"Oh whoa!"

Everyone turned to see who had come, though they barely recognized the voice.

"Oh whoa!"

They hung their jaws at what they saw. It was Justin Bieber! He walked into plain sight.

"Oh whoa!"

Greg, Guggie, Wendy and Beth gasped as they looked at Bieber with wide eyes. A smile came over Wade's face as the dreaded music came at last.

"You know you love me, I know you care. Just shout whenever, and I'll be there!"

As the monotonous tune started to accompany the pubescent screeching, shock turned to disgust amongst the showrunners. Greg begged Bieber to stop as everyone covered their ears. The torment didn't stop.

"You are my love, you are my heart. And we would never ever ever be apart."

Beth fainted on hearing the music. Another female producer rushed beside her rushed to her aid, while the rest of the showrunners blocked their ears in horror.

"Are we an item? Girl, quit playing. We're just friends, what are you saying? Say there's another and look right in my eyes. My first love broke my heart for the first time. And I was like..."

Wade braced himself for impact, a smug grin coming over his face.

The showrunners uncovered their ears, sensing something was about to happen.

"Baby, baby, baby, oooh! Like baby, baby, baby, nooo! Like baby, baby, baby, oooh! I thought you'd always be mine!"

At this point, all the showrunners started screaming and there was chaos everywhere as Greg, Guggie and Wendy screamed in pain.

"Baby, baby, baby, oooh! Like baby, baby, baby, nooo! Like baby, baby, baby, oooh! I thought you'd always be mine!"

Greg fell to his knees and cried for Bieber to stop.

"Oh for you, I would have done whatever. And I just can't believe we ain't together."

At this point, Bieber started dancing too as Greg fell back in horror while Wade cackled mercilessly.

"And I wanna play it cool. But I'm losin' you. I'll buy you anything. I'll buy you any ring."

Wendy cried, saying she didn't want any ring. Guggie crawled back in horror on seeing Bieber's dance moves.

"And I'm in pieces, baby fix me. And just shake me, 'til you wake me from this bad dream."

Greg, Guggie and Wendy shook themselves to check if it was a dream or not. It wasn't. Beth's eyes snapped open at that point.

"I'm goin' down, down, down, down. And I can't just believe my first love won't be around."

Beth's eyes widened in horror as she and the others realized what was coming.

"And I'm like baby, baby, baby, oooh! ! Like baby, baby, baby, nooo! Like baby, baby, baby, oooh! I thought you'd always be mine!"

As Bieber continued dancing, Guggie's eyes widened and he lay still, his face frozen like a picture. He was dead.

"Baby, baby, baby, oooh! Like baby, baby, baby, nooo! Like baby, baby, baby, oooh! I thought you'd always be mine!"

Wendy and Beth screamed and jumped out of the window, swiftly followed by the other producers. Only Greg was left now.

Wade whispered to Bieber, "End it."

Bieber's voice softened to a whisper.

"If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go. I can take you places you ain't never been before. Baby take a chance or you'll never ever know. I got money in my hands that I'd really like to blow Swag swag swag, on you. Chillin' by the fire while we eating fondue. I don't know 'bout me but I know about you. So say hello to falsetto in three two."

Greg screamed in horror and jumped out of the window too.

"Yes!" Bieber said happily, "We have done it."

"Yup." Wade said before calling someone, "He is here."

And then the doors burst open as Tom Cruise ran in. Bieber's eyes widened in horror as he backed off but Tom Cruise ran into him so hard he was thrown out of the window and onto the ground, dead. Tom Cruise continued running and ran out of the window, running in the air before reaching the other building as he continued running.

"And that people, is why Ethan Hunt is the living manifestation of destiny. Sorry, I meant Tom Cruise. And he made Bieber his mission."

* * *

**That ends it. Hope everyone enjoyed.**

**Bieber recently, like the idiot he is, challenged Tom Cruise to a fight. Cruise can beat him just by running into him, just like he runs in every movie.**

**Flames will be deleted.**


End file.
